


If We Have Each Other

by Yeo_Mama



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Lee Jeno, Childbirth, Depressed Kim Hongjoong, Doctor Bang Chan, Doctor Song Mingi, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Infertility, Jeong Yunho is a Sweetheart, Jongsang are parents, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Married Jongsang, Married Seongjoong, Married Yungi, Medical Procedures, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Bang Chan and Lee Felix, Mentioned Choi Jongho, Mentioned Kang Yeosang, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentions of Infertility, Minor Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Beta Read, Nurse Jeong Yunho, Nurse Lee Felix, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Pet Names, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Kang Yeosang, Pregnant Kim Hongjoong, Protective Park Seonghwa, Sad Kim Hongjoong, Seonghwa is a good husband, Smut, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi is a Sweetheart, Tired Kim Hongjoong, Yungi are parents, mention of needles, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo_Mama/pseuds/Yeo_Mama
Summary: When the world's not perfectWhen the world's not kindIf we have each other then we'll both be fineI will be your lover, and I'll hold your handYou should know I'll be there for you...
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: ATEEZ Mpreg Stories





	If We Have Each Other

Hongjoong was a failure

He was sat on the floor of their cramped bathroom, the summer air hot and muggy, a small pregnancy test gripped tightly between his fingers.

Negative

The little sign glared at him, mocking him, crushing any remaining wisps of hope he may have ever had, breaking him.

Negative

Denied

Rejected

Never going to happen

Hot tears began to stream down his cheeks as the thoughts rampaged around his head, tearing him apart slowly. Although, he quickly wiped them away as quiet knocking sounded through the small room, his husband's gentle voice following closely behind it.

"Kitten, are you okay...Can I come in?"

Seonghwa murmured through the door, dropping his forehead lightly against the cool wood as he heard his lover's breathing pick up, on the verge of a breakdown.

Hongjoong had stopped letting him in after the fifth test...

This was his twentieth

"Baby...Please"

Seonghwa asked again when he was met with silence, hand going up to gingerly wiggle the handle, the lock firmly in place.

Rustling could be heard from the other side as Hongjoong hastily opened a cabinet drawer, chucking the stupid piece of plastic inside along with his other failures. The contents always taunting him of what he couldn't have.

A family

The tears that he had successfully quelled came back at full force with that one impending thought, cutting through him like a knife.

Face turning red and splotchy with unforgiving sobs consuming his body, Hongjoong ripped the bathroom door open, hurling himself into Seonghwa's warm, awaiting arms. Not caring that he looked a mess as he clung to him firmly, burying his face into the material of his thin t-shirt, his small hands clutching it tightly.

He had given up on being strong long ago

Large, soothing hands stroked up and down along his spine, calming him down slowly. Seonghwa's deep voice mumbling quiet reassurances into his hair. His arms were like a thick blanket, wrapped around him snuggly, cozy and safe. Protecting him from the cruel, outside world.

Why was the world so cruel?

Why couldn't it let him give Seonghwa the one thing he wanted most in life, what he's dreamed of for years...

A baby

"I'm sorry I can't give you a family..."

Hongjoong whispered into his chest, tears soaking through the fabric. Seonghwa's hands continued to rub along his back.

"I'm such a disappointment..."

The hands on his back stilled at the quiet confession, moving slowly up his frame until they landed delicately on his cheeks, thumbing away the hot tears.

"No....no baby, you're not a disappointment"

Seonghwa breathed, brown eyes shiny with unshed tears as he gazed at his husband, taking in his broken state.

"But I can't give you the one thing you want...the only thing you've ever asked from me..."

Hongjoong murmured, voice thick as emotions quickly crawled back up his throat, choking him.

Seonghwa isn't a selfish person, it wasn't in his nature. He would always give, never taking or receiving. So that one fateful night when they were tangled together in the sheets of their bed, sharing each others breath, Hongjoong knew he couldn't deny the man when he asked to have a baby with him. 

Seonghwa did so much for him, so why couldn't he return the favor?

"Why am I like this Seonghwa? Why can't I give us a baby, a family?"

Hongjoong cried, voice raising as his emotions took over.

"I knew I should have given up! I knew I should have listened to the doctors when they told me it wouldn't happen, that I was infertile, that I could never have a baby! But I didn't because I was scared! I didn't want to accept the truth Seonghwa! I didn't want to accept that I could never give you what you wanted! That I was worthle-"

Soft lips cut him off as Seonghwa enveloped him in a tender kiss, lips moving slowly against his own.

Hongjoong instantly melted in his hold, kissing back eagerly. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization, molded flawlessly together as if they were meant to be.

Seonghwa gradually pulled back as the air between them became thin, still gently cupping his lover's face.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Hongjoong. You are absolutely perfect."

He whispered quietly, scared to break the peaceful silence surrounding them.

Hongjoong looked up at him, eyes full of doubt as he began to open his mouth in protest.

"But-"

Seonghwa swiftly stopped him with a quick peck to the lips.

"I don't care that you can't have a baby, kitten. Or anything else that you were about to say. All that matters to me is that I have you. You're all I need in life."

He mumbled against his lips, staring deeply into the wide, round eyes that used to hold galaxies, but now only held sadness.

"And you always know that there are other alternatives for us having a family. I don't need a child made of our blood and genes for you to know that I will love them. You already know that, Hongjoong."

He chided softly, squeezing the younger tightly as he held him against his chest, swaying them slightly.

As Hongjoong laid in his husband's hold, listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat, his worries slowly began to vanish.

They didn't need a baby to be happy, to be a family, they were already a family. As long as they had each other they could overcome any challenge they may face.

As long as they had each other...

\--------------------

Hongjoong felt weird

Anxious was a better word to use

He'd felt like this all morning since he had woken up, tense and fidgety, like something was going to or had already happened that he didn't know about.

It was the strangest sensation

Desperate to expend all this restless energy, Hongjoong had spent the entire day cleaning every speck of dust he could find, moving onto organizing when he ran out of things to clean.

What was wrong with him? He hated cleaning!

He was turning into a mini Seonghwa for crying out loud!

Horrified at the thought, Hongjoong quickly moved on to preparing dinner. Choosing something with a longer process to keep his restless hands busy.

While he chopped away at his vegetables, he called up Yeosang, quietly chatting with the younger about his day.

You see, Yeosang and Jongho were expecting a baby, a baby girl to be exact.

The younger had just reached his 5th month, and was giving an in-depth description of why he hated being pregnant, causing Hongjoong to laugh softly at his reasons.

The mindless chatter about babies eased Hongjoong's unsettled mood, making him smile sadly.

He was happy for Yeosang and Jongho, he really was.

Yet he couldn't help but wish it was him and Seonghwa...

The loud sound of a door opening and closing shocked him out of his stupor, announcing the return of his husband.

Biding a quick farewell to Yeosang, Hongjoong turned around just in time to be met with a soft pair of lips meeting his, humming softly.

"Someone's excited to see me!"

He teased lightly as he pulled back, small smirk present on his face.

Seonghwa blushed, hand coming up to rub sheepishly against his neck, shy smile on his lips.

"I missed you..."

He spoke, voice tiny as he stared at the floor, embarrassed.

Giggling, Hongjoong pulled him in by the tie, planting another sweet kiss against his lips.

"I know..."

He said smugly, earning a swift swat to the ass, making him gasp in surprise.

"Seonghwa!"

He shouted, stunned at his husband's quick mood swing, staring at him scandalously.

"What? I can't have a little fun with my husband?"

He spoke hotly, pressing himself up against Hongjoong, caging him in between his arms and the counter.

What the hell!

"What's gotten into you? Why are you so h-ot and bo-both-ered..."

Hongjoong stuttered, voice wavering as Seonghwa leaned in close, hot breath fanning over his ear as he nibbled the lobe slightly, making the younger shiver.

"I can't stop thinking about you, kitten."

He purred the nickname into Hongjoong's ear, making him swallow harshly, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"...how I spread you out so beautifully across the sheets, like a work of art. How you cry out my name when I fuck you slowly, hitting your good spot every single time.

He continued, beginning to lazily grind against Hongjoong, teasing him.

Hongjoong bit his lip as he felt himself become turned on, his husband's sexiness becoming too much.

"I've seen how stressed you've been lately, baby. You need to relax..."

"I can make you relax."

Seonghwa practically growled, hands gripping Hongjoong's ass as he lifted him up onto the counter, eliciting a squeak from the younger.

Well damn...

That was hot

Hongjoong knew he would have to be an idiot to reject this man, especially when he was still in his work attire. White collared shirt unbuttoned slightly with the sleeves rolled up at the elbow, black tie hanging loosely around his neck. His work slacks leaving nothing to the imagination as they hugged him in all the right places, displaying his sculpted figure. And to top it off, his dark hair was pushed back, showcasing his handsome features and forehead.

God, Hongjoong really was a lucky one

As if a silent agreement was passed between them, Seonghwa sealed their lips together, kissing him with fervor.

Mind clouded with lust, Hongjoong didn't even realize he was being picked up and moved until he was thrown onto their bed, Seonghwa hovering over him as he reconnected their lips.

Warm hands slowly began to undress him, leaving him bare against the cool sheets.

Seonghwa's hands burned as they trailed across his body, tongue lapping into Hongjoong's mouth tenderly, leaving him breathless.

"God...you are so beautiful."

He breathed out, mouthing along any available skin he could find.

"Seonghwa-"

Hongjoong moaned, stopping as his husband's hands and lips stilled against his abdomen, completely frozen.

"Seonghwa...what's wron-"

"What's this?"

Seonghwa cut him off, sitting up straight as he ran his hands up and down Hongjoong's stomach, feeling up the warm skin.

"Seonghwa...you're scaring me. What's going on!"

Hongjoong asked, panicked, as his husband stayed silent, moving his own hand so it was laying against his navel.

"What-"

There was a bump

As Hongjoong tentatively caressed his stomach, his felt the slight rise of his swollen abdomen.

He had a bump...

Why the hell did he have a bump!

Paralyzed with shock, Hongjoong didn't notice as Seonghwa moved off the bed, hastily grabbing things as he quickly redressed the younger, leading him out towards the car.

Stuck in his head, Hongjoong didn't say anything as Seonghwa speedily drove them somewhere, hand gripping his own tightly across the console.

Only when Hongjoong became aware again did he notice that they were driving to the hospital, the entrance to the ER coming into view.

Easily finding a parking lot, Seonghwa pulled him along as they entered the building, swiftly getting checked in and seated in a room.

"Seonghwa...I'm I going to die?"

Hongjoong whispered as they waited for the doctor to arrive, having spent the last hour going through multiple tests.

Seonghwa swallowed, trying to keep his tears at bay as he soothingly rubbed his thumb along Hongjoong's pale knuckles.

"I don't know..."

He said truthfully, gazing at his lover with unshed tears in his eyes.

"It will be ok-"

Before Hongjoong could finish, a polite knocking filled the air, a young male's head popping in.

"Hello!"

He said cheerfully as he entered the room, a nurse following closely behind him, files held within his arms.

God they were tall!

Was the first thing that crossed Hongjoong's mind as he observed the pair, taking them in slowly.

The doctor, assuming he was one, was young, like really young. He definitely seemed to be younger then Hongjoong himself who was only 25, and boy was he tall. Hongjoong had thought Seonghwa was tall when he had first met him, coming in at a whopping 5 ft 10. But this guy was practically a giraffe compared to Hongjoong's meager 5 ft frame. Besides his height, he had wavy brown hair, unruly in a endearing child-like way. Large circle glasses adorned his face, making him appear even younger. His gummy smile shining bright like the sun as he flashed it at him and Seonghwa.

He seemed familiar...

"My name is Dr. Song, but you can call me Mingi if you'd like, and this is Nurse Jeong, a.k.a, my trusty right hand man!

He stated brightly, smile large as he shook the pair's hands.

"Yunho is fine."

The nurse said politely, face red from Mingi's introduction.

He was just as tall as the other, but held himself in a more reserved, gentle manner. He too had brown hair, but it was darker and smoother, looking soft to the touch. He had a very kind face with large, round eyes that closely resembled those of a puppy.

He was cute!

"Alrighty! Let's get down to business!"

Mingi said excitedly as his clapped his hands together, plopping down onto his swivel stool, doing a happy little spin.

"I'm gonna cut right to the chase if that's okay with you? Don't want to bore you with all the talking."

He asked, thanking Yunho as he handed him a file, flipping it open as he read through the contents.

"No no, that's fine! We just want to know what's going on!"

Seonghwa said, somewhat frantically, clearly doing a bad job at hiding his worry.

"Well alright then, would you like the good news first or the bad news?"

Mingi questioned, looking at the pair expectantly.

"Uh, I guess bad first?"

Hongjoong said quietly, hands shaking as his nerves got the best of him.

"Well, it seems like we are going to have to be seeing each other pretty frequently..."

He stated simply, the pair confused at the news.

Was Hongjoong actually that sick?

Was it cancer!

Before they could start asking questions, Mingi beat them to it.

"Good news is that you are not in fact dying but actually pregnant! Congratulations!"

Mingi cheered, smiling brightly. His smile quickly left though as he looked at the silent couple in front of him.

Did they hear him correctly?

Hongjoong was pregnant...

Snapping out of his trance, Hongjoong placed his hand against his stomach, feeling the small bump.

He was pregnant

Inside of him was a baby, their baby.

Tears immediately sprang into his eyes as he began to cry loudly, startling the remaining three in the room.

He was actually pregnant!

"Baby, baby what's wrong! Are you okay?"

Seonghwa asked frantically, hands hovering over him, unsure of what to do.

Hongjoong continued to sob, throwing himself into his husband's arms as he hugged him tightly.

"I'm pregnant, Seonghwa! I'm actually pregnant!"

He cried happily as he cling like a koala to the male's chest, wetting the t-shirt underneath.

As if his mind had finally caught up with what was being said, Seonghwa promptly burst into tears too, hugging the other back just as tightly.

They were having a baby!

Yunho looked at Mingi knowingly, remembering how the younger had cried when he too was told he was going to be a father, their son now being 4 years old.

"Wait, are you 100% sure that I am pregnant? Like really sure, because I was told I could never have a baby."

Hongjoong asked suddenly, tear-streaked face turning serious as he stared at Mingi.

"Your blood test seems to say so, but I was actually going to ask if you would like to have an ultrasound?"

He questioned, receiving firm nods from the couple.

"Okie dokie, well I'll lead you guys to a room while Yunho goes and gets the equipment, so please, follow me."

He stated, smiling happily as he waved for the pair to follow him, leading them down a long corridor of examination rooms.

While walking behind him, Hongjoong noticed something.

There placed delicately on his left hand was a ring, small and simple, softly reflecting the fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

"You're married?"

Hongjoong suddenly blurted out, cursing himself mentally.

Mingi merely laughed as he lead them to a room, gesturing for Hongjoong to lay across the bed placed inside.

"Yep! Been happily married for 4 years now."

He said coolly, moving around the room as he prepared things, grabbing a pair of latex gloves as he skillfully pulled them over his hands.

"But you seem so young?"

Hongjoong continued to question, receiving a soft slap from Seonghwa at having no filter.

"Well I am 22 for your information. Got married at 18 because my husband found out he was pregnant with our son, Jeno."

He replied smoothly, seemingly unbothered by the questions.

Jeno?

Hongjoong knew he had heard that name somewhere before...

"What's being said about my baby?"

Yunho asked, rolling a large cart into the room, placing his hands against his hips as he stared at the three, face threatening.

"Oh! Ohhhhhh"

Hongjoong gasped excitedly, snapping his fingers as he put the puzzle pieces together.

"You're Song Jeno's parents aren't you? That's why you looked so familiar!"

He said, pointing a small finger at Mingi, the man looking confused.

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

Seonghwa asked, thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Your son goes to my friend's daycare, Little Ducklings Daycare. Small, curly brown hair, mole underneath his right eye? My friend always talks about how cute and polite he is!"

He explained, watching as Mingi's face lit up in recognition.

"Ah! You're talking about Sangie! I didn't know you two were friends? You're right though, that is definitely my son your talking about!"

He laughed, gazing at Hongjoong in wonder.

"Wow! What a coincidence! Who knew that we would have a mutual friend between us. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure 'Sang has brought you up before one time at an appointment."

Hongjoong's eyes widened in realization, slapping his forehead hard.

"I'm so stupid! That's the real reason I know you! Your Yeosang's freaking OB/GYN he talks about all the time!"

He cried out, shocked at his own stupidity.

Well, at least he could say it was baby brain now...

Mingi snorted, shifting around as he prepared the ultrasound, Yunho helping him.

"I am his OB, have been since the very beginning..."

He said nonchalantly, grabbing a small tube of something before turning to face Hongjoong.

"Can you please lift your shirt up and push your pants down a little? I would like to get this ultrasound done before we all talk ourselves to death."

He joked, watching as Hongjoong rolled his shirt above his stomach, displaying his small baby bump.

"I'm just going to warn you that this is very cold, so don't be alarmed."

He stated, as he applied the jelly to the older's stomach, breath hitching at the frigid temperature.

Placing the wand against his swollen abdomen, Mingi moved the small device around, trying to locate his baby.

Nervous all of a sudden, Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa's hand firmly, squeezing it tightly. His husband squeezed back, pressing a tender kiss against his temple.

"It's okay kitten..."

He whispered, only for Hongjoong's ears to hear.

"Oh, here we go! See this little blob right here?"

Mingi questioned, pointing at a small gray bean-shaped form.

"Well, that's your baby"

Hongjoong placed his hand against his mouth at the news, tears quickly running down his face.

That was their baby

The more that he looked at the blob, the more he could make out the shape of a baby, his baby.

"How far along is he?"

Seonghwa asked, eyes glued to the monitor.

"Well based off the measurements I just took, it would seem that he is about 16 weeks pregnant..."

"WHAT!"

The couple shouted in unison, looking at Mingi like he was crazy.

"4 months! I'm not even that big! I haven't had any symptoms!"

Hongjoong said frantically, not believing what he heard.

"Your baby appears to be growing more towards your spine, hence the lack of bump and symptoms."

Mingi informed, printing out a few sonograms to give to the pair.

Hongjoong continued to marvel at the small fetus, not believing that it was actually his child.

This had to have been a dream!

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Yunho asked politely, Hongjoong immediately shaking his head yes.

Clicking a few buttons, a loud thumping noise soon filled the room, fast and steady.

Hongjoong choked as he began to sob, body filling with pure warmth as he listened to his baby's heartbeat, never wanting it to stop.

He turned his head as he noticed Seonghwa had begun to tremble, meeting his husband's wet, shiny eyes.

Not caring about the others in the room, Seonghwa lunged forward, sealing his lips together with his lover's in a passionate kiss.

Mingi and Yunho watched from afar, smiling at the exchange.

"God...I love you. I love you so much, Hongjoong."

He whispered as they parted, leaning his forehead against his lover's, hand gently cupping his cheek.

Hongjoong nuzzled into his palm, basking in his husband's affection.

"I love you too..."

He murmured back, smiling softly as Seonghwa placed another tender kiss against his lips.

Although all they needed was each other, there was always room in their hearts for one more...

\--------------------

Yeosang was right...

Pregnancy fucking sucked!

It wasn't all cupcakes and rainbows like everyone claimed it to be. It was more like misery with a dash of hell sprinkled on top.

Hongjoong wanted to enjoy it, he really did, but he just couldn't seem to find the joy and beauty of it all when he felt like a bloated whale ready to kill over at any given second.

He was absolutely miserable...

It had all started off relatively easy, but began to become progressively worse as the months passed by.

His hips and back constantly ached as they bared the weight of his large baby bump. Feet swelling up so bad at times that he couldn't even walk. He had gained a decent amount of weight all around his body, mostly in his thighs and ass, Seonghwa living for it as he couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself anymore. Small stretch marks marred his smooth skin, making him become insecure about the way he looked now, never having this issue before. And to top it all off he was regularly plagued with unbearable tiredness, spending most of his days tucked into bed as he couldn't find the energy to get up.

And to make matters even worse, his body had decided that today was the day his baby was going to be born. Finding himself at 3am leaning against their sink, hands gripping the slick porcelain as contractions racked through his frame, Seonghwa rubbing soothing circles into his taunt back.

He hated it...

Although he had spent the majority of his pregnancy in discomfort, he wouldn't trade it for the world. He loved seeing Seonghwa's smile as he stared at him lovingly, pressing tender kisses against his face as he whispered "Thank you" over and over. Treasuring the rare mornings when he would wake up to find his husband curled up around his bump, sleeping soundly as his warm hands cradled it protectively. Laughing loudly as he watched tears stream down his lover's face when told he was going to have a son, who they ended up deciding to name San.

Hongjoong smiled at the memories, knowing he would cherish them forever.

He leaned back against Seonghwa's solid chest, basking in the comfort as the male peppered light kisses across his neck and shoulders, nuzzling his nose into the skin as he breathed in Hongjoong's natural scent deeply.

"Are you scared?"

He murmured into the crook of his neck, hands running up and down his lover's sides.

"In all honesty...yes, I am scared, terribly so..."

Hongjoong breathed out shakily, turning around in his husband's hold to lay his head against his chest, shutting his eyes.

Ever since Hongjoong attended the birth of Yeosang's daughter Nayeon, he had been absolutely terrified at the idea of giving birth. Having watched all the pain and struggles Yeosang went through to bring his daughter into the world.

He had voiced his worries to Seonghwa, and they had talked it out, making him feel slightly better in the end. Yet he couldn't seem to hide the lingering fear he still had when it came to the topic.

"Aw, kitten..."

His husband cooed, pulling him in for a tight hug as he placed a tender kiss to his temple, carding long fingers through Hongjoong's thick, caramel colored hair.

"It's okay to be afraid..."

He reassured, placing another soft kiss to his lover's head, holding his lips there.

"I know...I just don't want to go through the pain..."

He mumbled into Seonghwa's t-shirt, clenching the fabric between tiny fingers.

"I just want to hold our son already..."

Seonghwa smiled, lightly brushing away strands of hair against his lover's forehead as he placed an affectionate kiss to the warm skin.

"I know you do baby...I do too"

He spoke quietly, continuing to hug the smaller as they relished in each other's comforting presence.

"I just want you to remember that it doesn't matter to me how you bring our Sannie into this world though, with or without pain medication. Just because Sangie delivered naturally doesn't mean you are entitled to either, you will always be strong in my eyes, no matter the choice you make..."

Seonghwa informed, lifting Hongjoong's face up towards his, gazing his eyes affectionately into the younger's, holding so much meaning inside their warmth.

"I know..."

Hongjoong mumbled, pressing his lips softly against his husband's own plush pair, relaxing into the contact.

Seonghwa practically melted as their lips moved together slowly, handling the smaller delicately between his arms as if he was the most precious thing on this planet.

Which he was

They pulled apart leisurely, lips touching as they shared each other's breath.

A sharp gasp broke the peaceful silence however as Hongjoong placed his forehead back against his husband's chest, breathing through a painful contraction.

Seonghwa swayed them back and forth, murmuring quiet encouragements into his lover's hair as he gradually came back down from the pain.

"There you go kitten, you did so good..."

He praised, placing a kiss between his eyebrows as he rubbed his spine soothingly.

"Let's go have a baby..."

\--------------------

One hour later and Hongjoong found himself in a bed, multiple wires and a large hospital gown engulfing his tiny pregnant frame.

Seonghwa was sat in a hard plastic chair that he had placed next to the younger, gripping his hand tightly as he helped him through contractions.

Rustling could be heard somewhere in the background as Yunho walked around the small room, preparing an IV line for the laboring male.

Hongjoong couldn't have been happier when he was told the nurse was working that night, practically kissing him when he walked into his room. He had also been informed by the male that Mingi's shift would be starting soon, meaning he would be available to deliver his baby.

Thank god!

Hongjoong wasn't really into the idea of having a complete stranger all up in his business as they delivered his child.

That just wasn't his style...

He sighed as he slumped against the pillow he brought from home, enjoying the plush material as it pillowed his head, inhaling the comforting scent that clung to its soft fibers. He mentally patted himself on the back for having such a great idea.

Yunho neared him as he gently exposed the tender flesh of his inner elbow, Hongjoong barely feeling the prick of a needle as he swiftly inserted the IV.

"There we go...this should take the edge off a bit."

He spoke, placing a small square of purple tape against the drip, ensuring it wouldn't pull out.

"Thank you Yunho-ah"

Hongjoong smiled at the male tiredly, nuzzling into the warm covers as he got comfortable, fully intending on taking a nap if his contractions allowed him to.

"Oh it's nothing...I'm just glad that I get to take care of you tonight."

He blushed, rubbing his hand against his neck bashfully as he headed towards the door, planning on giving the couple some alone time.

"Just make sure to alert me if you end up wanting an epidural, so I can place the order in for you."

He informed, removing his blue latex gloves as he threw them into the trash can next to the door, shoving it open gently with his shoulder.

"Mingi should also be here soon, so I'll send him your way...Other then that, I would recommend you get some sleep. You're definitely going to need it!"

He giggled, waving goodbye as he left, leaving the couple to themselves.

And sleep Hongjoong did...

By some miracle he was able to get a whole two hours of undisturbed sleep, no contractions painful enough to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

Whatever concoction of drugs Yunho had put into his drip were really doing something, almost numbing the agonizing pain completely.

But all good things soon must come to an end...

A few hours into his wonderful beauty sleep, Hongjoong was awoken by one of the worst contractions he had ever experienced.

He felt like he was being stabbed. The pain so intense in his lower back and hips that he felt like he couldn't move, paralyzed into place.

Seonghwa immediately noticed his distress when a strangled, choking sound gurgled in the back of his throat, hastily pressing the "Call Nurse" button.

Within minutes Yunho came rushing into the room with another nurse hot on his heels. Making quick work as he pressed an oxygen mask against the older's face, barking orders at his colleague.

"Breathe baby...you need to breathe."

Seonghwa instructed softly as Yunho turned around, brows furrowed as he stared at the multiple monitors that filled the room.

Hongjoong's mouth opened to take a breath in, but nothing happened. His chest remained frozen as he fought through the agonizing pain.

"Hongjoong...breathe!"

Seonghwa ordered firmly, running a soothing hand along his lover's chest as he gasped loudly, coughing as air finally filled his lungs.

"Good job kitten..."

Seonghwa sighed, smiling warmly as relief filled his veins.

He brushed his long fingers through Hongjoong's hair as he pressed tender kisses against the boy's cheek and temple, kissing away the salty tears that had begun to stream down his face.

"-urts...still hurts..."

He whimpered out as he griped the railing besides his head, eyebrows pinching as he panted through the pain.

Seonghwa looked confusedly up at Yunho, the male still staring intently at the monitors in front of him.

"Yunho-ah, what's going on? Why is he still in pain, the contraction ended!"

He asked worriedly, eyes wide with barely contained panic as he stared at the younger.

"Well it would seem that Hongjoong hyung is experiencing back labor..."

He informed, pressing a few buttons on the machines, the sharp beeps filling the tense silence.

"What's that?"

Hongjoong asked weakly from the bed, pain still evident on his face. His small voice caused Seonghwa and Yunho to turn to look at him.

"It basically means that your son's head is set against your spine, causing you large amounts of pain even after a contraction is over."

The nurse stated gravely, staring at the laboring male in sympathy.

"Is there anything you can do to fix it?"

Seonghwa asked curiously, thumb rubbing against the white knuckles of Hongjoong's small hand, the latter squeezing it tightly.

"Well..."

Yunho huffed, coming to sit on the edge of the older's bed as he stared at the pair before him.

"The only way to fully get rid of Hyung's pain would be to administer an epidur-"

"I'll take it"

Hongjoong stated firmly, effectively cutting of the younger.

Seonghwa looked at him in slight shock, surprised by his lover's bluntness to the statement.

"Well okay then, it's settled."

Yunho clapped his hands together, head turning towards the other nurse occupying the room.

Felix-ah would you please order Mr. Park an epidural?"

He asked, receiving a sunny smile from the boy as he nodded.

"Of course!"

He said brightly, dropping everything he was doing and leaving the room.

Within 30 minutes he returned, pushing a large cart in front of him as another male followed behind.

"Hello! My name is Dr. Christopher Bang, but you can call me Chris, and I'll be your anesthesiologist today!"

The male said excitedly, shaking the couples hands with enthusiasm.

"Alright Hongjoong, would you please scoot towards the edge of the bed and expose you back to me?"

Chris asked, hands busy as he prepared the injection.

With the help of Seonghwa, the male was able to maneuver himself towards the edge, back facing the doctor while he held a pillow to his chest for comfort and support.

He felt Chris's warm hands untie the back of his gown, rubbing alcohol against the bare skin of his spine.

"Are you ready?"

He asked gently, receiving a tentative nod from the pregnant male.

Breath hitching, Hongjoong's hands gripped the pillow tightly as he felt the sharp prick of the needle as it entered his spine, tears springing in his eyes at the pain.

"Done!"

The doctor said quickly, skilled hands preforming the procedure in less then 30 seconds.

He placed a piece of clear type against the IV before helping the boy become comfortable once again.

"The epidural should start to take effect in a few minutes, and should last the duration of your labor."

He informed the pair, bidding a quick goodbye before he left, giving the couple some peace and quiet.

Hongjoong nuzzled into the fabric of his comforter, tiredness overtaking him as his body became numb once again.

Seonghwa placed a tender kiss against his forehead before walking over towards the small couch that was placed inside their room, a large window above it.

He spread himself across the rough fabric, resting his head against the arm as his feet hung over slightly. His eyes closed slowly as he and his lover settled down for some well deserved rest.

It was short lived...

It couldn't have been more then a couple of hours when Seonghwa woke to a soft cry.

Eyes blurry, he dragged himself up from the couch and blindly made his way towards the tight, quivering ball that was his husband.

"Kitten...what's wrong?"

He asked, words slurring slightly as he crouched down by the head of the bed, eyes coming in contact with his lover's own teary pair.

Hongjoong stared back at him with large, pain filled eyes. His small hands gripped the railing on the side of his head as his body shook with pain, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"...it hurts Hwa...so much..."

He mumbled out quietly, sobs consuming his body to the point where he couldn't talk, voice catching in his throat, choking him.

"Shit..."

Seonghwa hissed lowly, long fingers reaching up to slowly card through Hongjoong's sweaty hair.

The epidural didn't work

The doctor warned them there was always a small chance that the medication wouldn't take effect.

Hongjoong was that small chance

Standing up, Seonghwa gently maneuvered the boy so that he could sit behind him, cuddling him against his chest tightly.

He held his lover in his arms as he gently lulled him back into a fitful sleep, rubbing soothing circles against his bump as he hummed softly into his ear.

It was going to be a long day

\--------------------

"Hello hello! How's everything going?"

Mingi's cheerful voice filled the room as the doctor waltzed in happily, bright smile plastered across his face.

Hongjoong could merely groan in reply as his head was currently buried deep inside a small trash can, stomach heaving out everything he had consumed in the last 24 hours due to the agonizing pain of contractions, his legs dangling over the side of the bed. Yeosang's warm hands soothingly ran up and down his spine, applying slight pressure as he continued to throw up, the younger having showed up at the hospital about an hour ago. Seonghwa was kneeled in front of him, holding the bin up to Hongjoong's chin as gentle fingers held his bangs away from his face, a steady stream of reassurances leaving his mouth.

"Not good from the looks of it...God Hyung, are you okay?"

Mingi asked, concern leaking into his voice as he walked over to the older, placing a large hand against his shoulder as his brows furrowed with worry.

"How long has he been throwing up?"

The younger looked to Seonghwa, doctor-mode fully activated.

"About 10 minutes..."

Seonghwa answered, receiving a small nod from the male as he turned back to Hongjoong, gently lowering his lover back against the pillows with the help of Yeosang, his vomiting having ceased for now.

"Okay that's not that bad...How far did Yunho say he was when he last checked him?"

Mingi questioned as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves, sitting down onto his swivel chair as he rolled back and forth across the room, grabbing needed items.

"I think he said he was almost 6 centimeters...I can't quite remember"

Seonghwa huffed out, trying to vaguely remember what had happened in the past hour, but his sleep-deprived brain stopping him from doing so.

Mingi merely hummed in response, rolling back over towards Hongjoong as he situated himself at the end of the bed, directly between his legs.

"I'm going to check your dilation Hyung, is that okay?"

The younger asked, receiving a small grunt as a reply from the tired male.

With the help of Seonghwa and Yeosang, Hongjoong's legs were moved up and out of the way as Mingi carefully lifted up his gown, swiftly checking his progress with nimble fingers.

"Oh!"

A surprised gasp left the boy's mouth, alerting the three others who stared at him in confusion.

"Well it would seem that little guy here is quite impatient!"

He laughed out, eyes scrunching up as he smiled at the three.

"You're ten centimeters dilated!"

Hongjoong's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the news, mouth hanging open in shock.

"What!" He was just at 6 centimeters an hour ago! How is that possible?"

Seonghwa questioned, voicing the thoughts currently going through Hongjoong's head.

"I don't know how he did it, but your son very clearly wants to be born right now."

Mingi supplied as he walked around the room, gathering things for delivery and quickly calling Yunho for assistance.

"Well...he's definitely Hongjoong's child."

Yeosang joked, receiving laughs from Mingi and Seonghwa as Hongjoong began to pout. Although the pregnant male didn't have much time to dwell on the statement as pain completely filled his body, catching him off guard.

A sharp yell was pulled from his lips as his eyes squeezed shut tightly, hand instinctively going to Seonghwa's as his other gripped the bed railing. His body began bearing down on its own, eliciting a shrill scream from the back of his throat as he pushed, eyes clenched shut in pain. He could feel the slow drag of his son's head coming down, shocking him at just how quickly he wanted to be born.

His son really was impatient...

"Shit! He's pushing!"

Mingi's panicked voice filled the air, bringing forth with it a lot of commotion as he and Yunho rushed around the room, quickly grabbing things for this very sudden delivery. Hongjoong could feel the bed around him move as the nurse broke it down, settling it into a more upright position, almost as if he was sitting. Orders were thrown around the room as Seonghwa moved behind him, holding him against his sternum as he grabbed the backs of each of his thighs, bringing them up to his chest. Hongjoong continued to push down, gripping Seonghwa's forearms tightly as he focused on bringing his son into the world.

"Mingi-ah...he's crowning"

Yeosang's calm, deep voice called out to the younger. He had went to move Hongjoong's gown out of the way, effectively showcasing the tuft of dark hair that was beginning to peak out from in between his legs.

A series of curses sounded through the room as the young doctor hurried back towards the older, quickly sitting himself down in front of him as he snapped on a pair of new gloves, deft fingers instantly getting to work.

Hongjoong whined at the pressure the doctor placed against his baby's crowning head, flinching at the sudden contact slightly.

"Shhh, it's okay kitten..."

Seonghwa whispered into his ear, placing a tender kiss against his sweaty temple, warm hands rubbing his inner thighs softly.

Hongjoong tried to focus on his husband's ministrations, but quickly lost concentration as the pain became to much again. He inhaled through his nose deeply, preparing himself for the next round of pushing, only to be stopped by a gentle hand being placed against his knee, patting it affectionately.

"I'm sorry Hyung, but you can't push anymore...I'm gonna need you to pant the rest of your son's head out."

Yunho informed sadly, face sympathetic as he watched Hongjoong's slowly crumble.

Tears streamed down the male's red cheeks as he bit his bottom lip in between his teeth, small whimper leaving his mouth as Mingi continued to apply steady pressure against his tender skin, slowly working his son's head out of his body.

"Ow ow OW!"

Hongjoong cried out, body jerking harshly as the head finally came out, the pain sharp and quick, but bringing with it slight relief.

Seonghwa placed a couple sweet kisses against his cheek as he sobbed at the sudden onslaught of pain, chest heaving for breath.

"Good job baby! You did so good!

His husband softly praised, continuing to pepper small kisses against the exposed skin of his neck, back and shoulders, his gown having fallen down at some point.

"Just breathe, everything's okay, everything is fine...his head came out..."

The older informed as he peered over his lover's shoulder, staring fondly at the small, dark-haired mass that was his son's head.

Hongjoong smiled at the information, but it quickly morphed into a grimace as he felt another oncoming contraction, body bearing down instinctively.

"-good, good keep pushing...your almost done."

Mingi murmured quietly, eyes and hands completely focused on the newborn in front of him. Yunho sat right next to him, gently coaching Hongjoong through each round of pushing as he prepared for the arrival of the small baby.

With one more strong push and a quick tug from the doctor, Hongjoong fell back against Seonghwa as a shrill cry filled the air. More tears instantly clouded his vision as the tiny boy was placed against his naked chest, loud cries turning into small whines at his mother's touch.

"Hi Sannie...We've been waiting for you."

Hongjoong said softly, placing a tender kiss against the boy's wet hair. He smiled as he watched Seonghwa bring a large finger up to his son, laughing wetly as the man immediately broke into tears as the small infant clasped onto the digit tightly.

"He's so tiny!"

Yeosang suddenly spoke up, eyes glued to the baby snuggled up to Hongjoong, smile radiating warmth.

"He's absolutely perfect Joongie..."

Seonghwa said affectionately, placing a loving kiss upon his husband's lips as he continued to stare at San.

"He gets it all from y-Oh!"

Hongjoong suddenly gasped out, shocking everyone in the room and the baby settled against his chest, San's loud cries piercing the air as he became upset at the sudden sound.

"Shh, shh, mommy's sorry...I didn't-OW!"

Hongjoong cried out again, further distressing the newborn in his arms, who was quickly rescued by Yeosang who bounced him slowly, quietly shushing him.

"Hongjoong what's wrong!"

Seonghwa asked urgently as he watched his lover curl up in pain. Mingi and Yunho rushed back towards him, concern evident on their faces.

"Hyung you need to tell me what's wrong."

Mingi asked, face serious as he went back into doctor-mode, Yunho doing the same.

"-urts...still hurts!"

The male cried out, evidently giving the young doctor the exact information his needed as he quickly sat himself back in between his legs, brows raising in surprise at what he saw.

"You're crowning..."

"WHAT!"

Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Yeosang all collectively yelled at the news, faces full of shock.

"I'm having twins?"

Hongjoong asked, his pained expression turing into one of confusion as Mingi merely nodded.

The male didn't even have time to absorb this sudden news as he was once again attacked with the sudden urge to push, eyes shutting tightly as he did exactly that.

Seonghwa resumed his position behind him, holding his thighs up as he whispered encouragements into his husband's ear, trying not to a have a full-blown panic attack.

Hongjoong was having another baby! As in two!

He mind reeled at the thought, but he couldn't stop his heart from feeling all giddy at the prospect of having two kids.

Two miracles

He continued to comfort Hongjoong, watching closely over his shoulder as their second child came into view, their thick hair also black just like San's, said boy having been taken by Yeosang and Yunho to get cleaned up and dressed.

"FUCK!"

Hongjoong screamed out as he threw his head back against Seonghwa's shoulder, face red as he continued to put all of his energy into bringing their second child into the world.

"Why is their head so big!"

He whined out as he struggled to push out the crowning head, Mingi's assistance being needed more frequently.

"It seems that they are the bigger twin..."

The young doctor informed, successfully passing the head through which elicited a loud scream from the older. This baby differently was bigger, but thankfully Hongjoong didn't tear from their large head.

"Okay Hyung, one more push and you'll be done...just give me one more."

Mingi encouraged the clearly tired male, his body glistening with sweat as he laid limply against Seonghwa's chest, breathing rapid.

"Come on kitten, you can do it...Just think that in a few moments you'll get to meet this little baby, this miracle we didn't even know about! Don't you want that?"

Seonghwa asked, receiving a slow nod from the younger as Hongjoong pushed himself back up, putting all of his energy into this last push as he bore down strongly, a loud scream ripping its way out of his mouth.

Mingi and Seonghwa cheered him on as they watched the first shoulder appear, followed by the second before suddenly, a loud wail filled the room as their surprise baby landed safely into Mingi's hands.

Once again falling back against his husband, Hongjoong's eyes refilled with tears as he stared at the baby that was placed against his chest, their cries stopping completely.

"It's a boy"

Mingi revealed, smiling at the three before him as he gently placed a warm towel against the wiggling little boy.

Seonghwa's heart soared at the news, immediately pressing a kiss to his lover's lips, conveying all his emotions into that one kiss that he couldn't say verbally.

He had two sons!

"What should we name him?"

He asked Hongjoong quietly, foreheads placed together as they just basked in each other's presence, staring down fondly at their youngest son.

"How about Wooyoung?"

Hongjoong suggested, turning his head to the side so he could look at his husband's face, brown eyes full of warmth.

"It's perfect"

He answered, placing a chaste kiss against the younger lips.

One hour later they found themselves alone in their room, Mingi, Yunho, and Yeosang all heading back home to their families, leaving them with their own little family.

San and Wooyoung were snuggled against Hongjoong's chest, both bathed and swaddled, matching knitted hats sat snuggly against their heads, thick waves of dark hair peeking through just slightly.

They were basically identical, having taken on a lot of Seonghwa genes as they both shared the same tanned complexion, and soft dark hair that had the slightest wave to it. Although there was a few factors that made them both unique in their own ways. Like the deep dimples that appeared on either side of San's face when he smiled, or the small mole placed delicately underneath Wooyong's right eye. Or the very obvious size difference between the two.

It didn't matter to Hongjoong though, he absolutely loved his sons and viewed them as perfect in his eyes.

He was already completely whipped for them

Seonghwa's comforting arms wrapped around him as they both settled against the mattress, eyes never leaving the small bundles tucked against Hongjoong's body.

A pair of plush lips found the younger's as Seonghwa gently tilted his head up toward his, locking their lips together in a deep kiss.

Hongjoong hummed at the contact, slowly pulling back as he placed his head in the crook of his husband's neck, heavily inhaling his soothing natural scent of fresh laundry and cinnamon.

"Thank you"

Seonghwa whispered into his hair, placing a large hand against the backs of their sleeping children.

"Thank you for giving me a family"

He continued to speak, voice dripping with love and affection for both Hongjoong and their sons as he gently rubbed his thumb across Wooyoung's small beauty mark.

Hongjoong smiled contently at his lover's words, body warm has he held and was held by the most precious people in his life.

They were finally a family...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross-posted on Wattpad also under @Yeo_Mama  
> Follow me on Instagram @_J.W_Illustration


End file.
